How We Met Our Mother
by wizards-inmyattic
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander are in trouble. They accidentally caused their parents not to meet, and it seems that the more they meddle, the more Luna falls in love with Neville Longbottom, whom she met again instead of their father. The only person who can save the twins' lives is Rolf Scamander. But how do you go about telling someone that you're his kids from sixteen years in the future?
1. A Chance Encounter

**Plot:** Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are in loads of trouble. They (and by "they" I mean Lysander) accidentally caused their parents not to meet- and on top of that, a certain Mrs. Scamander is now in a relationship with an old flame who isn't the twins' future father as a result of what they've done. It seems that the more the boys try to meddle, the more Luna falls in love with Neville Lonbottom. The only person who can save the lives of Lorcan and Lysander is Rolf Scamander himself. But how do you go about telling someone that you're his kids from sixteen years in the future?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, Rolf/Lorcan/Lysander Scamander, Neville Longbottom, or any other characters you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... but I also make no profit from this whatsoever and all that jazz.

LLRS

**Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter**

_**July 18**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_20-year-old Luna Lovegood was in the marketplace, reading an article from the Quibbler. Her father had been letting her take over more and more duties for the magazine, and Luna knew he intended to pass it on to her entirely very soon. He wasn't getting any younger, Xenophilius always said. _

_The newest article was very nice. The new intern had a knack for writing stellar stories about various topics that were driving sales up by a wide margin. Secretly, Luna was paying the intern. She felt that she deserved it. _

_Luna was so engrossed in her magazine that she didn't notice the young man walking in the opposite direction and crashed into him head-on. _

"_I'm sorry, sir," Luna apologized with a bright smile. _

_The young man gave her one in return and helped her to her feet. "That's all right. Here… a pretty flower for a pretty flower." He turned to the florist's stand behind him and plucked a single red rose from the basket, placing a galleon on the counter before handing the flower to Luna. _

_Luna's eyes sparkled as she looked at the rose in her hand. "Thank you." _

"_What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't give such a lovely lady something that _almost_ matches her beauty?" said the young man. _

_Cheeks reddening, Luna smiled. "I'm Luna." _

"_Rolf," said the young man. _

"_Rolf Scamander?" _

_He looked puzzled that she recognized him. "Yes I am." _

_Luna was delighted. "Oh, your grandfather's book—Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them—is one of my favorites. Rolf, I write for the Quibbler. Is it true Mr. Newt Scamander saw a herd of nargles on his travels? Do you think you could introduce me to him?" _

_Rolf took Luna's basket off her arm to carry it for her as they walked. Luna noted how much of a gentleman he was. _

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Rolf, "But he's one hundred and four now. He might not remember everything about his work in magizoology." _

"_That's all right. Anything he remembers would make an amazing article," said Luna. _

_They walked further down the cobblestone street. Rolf stopped outside of a tall building. "I have to go. My lunch break is nearly over," he said, looking reluctant. _

"_Perhaps we can keep in touch?" said Luna, rising on her toes with a hopeful expression. _

"_I would enjoy that." _

_Luna smiled again. "So would I." _

LLRS

_**July 18**__**th**__**, 2017**_

In a small house near Ottery St. Catchpole, 13-year-old Lorcan Scamander gagged as his parents told him and his twin brother Lysander the story of how they met, _again. _It was the same every year on their anniversary (because Rolf had found it _so romantic_ if he took Luna back to the same place they had met and proposed there, and then they got married on May 18th, the day they met).

Rolf and Luna looked lovingly at each other, obviously not hearing their son's protests. "I knew right then that I was going to marry her," Rolf finished.

Lorcan mouthed the words along with his father, earning him a hit from Lysander. He knew that Lysander found the whole story just as romantic as their parents. He also knew that Lysander pulled the "pretty flower for a pretty flower" line on Rose Weasley and earned a glass of pumpkin juice in the face.

The man picked up a picture off the family's piano and looked at it. It showed a 23-year-old Luna and a 26-year-old Rolf, both tired and sweaty yet smiling up at the camera. Newborn Lorcan's face was screwed up on the verge of tears, but Lysander was as happy as he could be.

"Two years later we got married, and after another year we had you boys," Luna finished. "And you all know when Lacey was born." She smiled at her youngest child, a girl of seven sitting on the couch next to her father.

"I _know,_" said Lorcan. "You tell us the same boring old story every year. We know how it ends. You two fall in love and live happily ever after, blah blah blah."

"You should be happy all that 'blah blah blah' happened. You three wouldn't be around otherwise," said Rolf.

Lacey nodded firmly. "Lorcan's a party pooper."

Her other brother agreed and ruffled her hair. "I agree with you one hundred percent."

Lorcan rolled his eyes. Lysander was his twin. He was supposed to team up with _Lorcan, _not Lacey. It was a fact of nature for twins.

Rolf grabbed Luna by the hand and pulled her out of her seat and to him, using his wand to turn the record player on. They waltzed around the room, singing along to the song as they danced. Lysander smiled in his parents' direction while Lorcan gagged.

"I'm going upstairs," he said. "I don't want to watch my parents making goo-goo eyes at each other."

He went up to the room he shared with his twin and flopped onto the bed with an eye roll. Lysander followed with a confused look on his face. "Hey what's your problem, Lorcan?" he asked. "You do this every year."

"I'm fine," said Lorcan.

Lysander shrugged. "Anyway, we're about to go out to eat to celebrate. Is their present ready?"

Lorcan pointed to a package on his desk, wrapped in bright purple wrapping paper. "No purple," Lysander said. "I'll rewrap it in blue."

"It's fine—"

"I've got it."

Tearing off the wrapping paper, Lysander removed the antique watch from the box and tissue paper it was encased in and set it out on the desk. He began to search the room for the blue wrapping paper, upsetting drawers in the process.

"Stop that," Lorcan said. He ran over and snatched the watch away from Lysander. "You're going to break it! This thing cost us four months' allowance each. You're so clumsy."

"Stuff it." It was rare for Lysander to speak harshly to anyone, especially not to his brother. Lorcan knew he must have hit a nerve.

Lysander grabbed the watch back. "You're always so rude and… and…"

"You're so eloquent."

"I said stuff it!"

The two brothers were soon fighting, rolling around and clawing at one another in an attempt to be the superior twin and come out on top with the watch. It was a battle of wills, and neither of them wanted to back down.

All of a sudden there was a thud and the two brothers were thrown apart from each other and across the room.

_What did he do? _Lorcan thought.


	2. Stranded

**Plot**: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are in loads of trouble. They (and by "they" I mean Lysander) accidentally caused their parents not to meet- and on top of that, a certain Mrs. Scamander is now in a relationship with an old flame who isn't the twins' future father as a result of what they've done. It seems that the more the boys try to meddle, the more Luna falls in love with Neville Lonbottom. The only person who can save the lives of Lorcan and Lysander is Rolf Scamander himself. But how do you go about telling someone that you're his kids from sixteen years in the future?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, Rolf/Lorcan/Lysander Scamander, Neville Longbottom, or any other characters you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... but I also make no profit from this whatsoever and all that jazz.

_LLRS_

**Chapter 2: Stranded**

**_July 18th, 2001_**

Everything was quiet.

This was eerily suspicious. Although the Scamander family was small, it was always noisy. Whether Lysander was running around with Lacey playing whatever game she wanted, or Lacey was loudly practicing the piano (and by practicing I mean plunking the keys loudly), or Lorcan was telling Lacey/Lysander/a combination of the two to shut up, it was never quiet.

Lorcan looked at his brother, examining his face to make sure everything was normal.

He had the same angular features, the same white-blond hair, and the same emerald green eyes so similar to Rolf's. A quick look in the mirror proved that Lorcan looked the same as well—although different from Lorcan. His hair was darker (nearly brown) and his eyes were a mixture of blue and gray.

"I hit my head."

Lorcan looked over at Lysander. He was sitting on the floor beside the bed, a large bucket on his head. It must have fallen from the force of Lysander skidding across the floor. With an eye roll, Lorcan helped Lysander to his feet.

"I told you that you were clumsy," he said haughtily. Lysander turned away and went downstairs without responding to Lorcan's jab. What was his problem? Lysander was so moody half the time, that Lorcan barely paid it any mind and followed him to the floor below.

Even though the twins had just left Luna and Rolf and Lacey in the sitting room, the room was completely deserted, and the entire floor was redecorated.

"They work fast," said Lysander in awe, picking up a picture from the piano and looking at it. "Mum and Dad should get a job in interior design."

"This picture is of Granddad Xenophilius…" Lorcan interrupted. "We don't have any pictures of him, remember? Mum left them all at his house. When did we get a picture of Grandpa all of a sudden? Something isn't right."

It wasn't just the fact that there was a picture. The problem was the picture itself. Luna looked to be still attending Hogwarts—seemingly in her first year or so—and a much younger Xenophilius. He was around ten years younger.

Where were their parents and Lacey?

Lysander wandered into the kitchen to check for the rest of the family. "What? Where did they go? Merlin's beard, Lorcan, come check this out!"

"What is it?" asked Lorcan, joining his brother in the kitchen.

"Mum and Dad took our Hogwarts letters down from the refrigerator," Lysander whined. "I mean, mum always said she kept them up there because it was a tradition she and Granddad Xenophilius started. Any letter from Hogwarts went up there; her Hogwarts letter, her letter from when she became a prefect, her O.W.L. results, anything. And she took our letters down!"

Lorcan pulled a different piece of parchment off the refrigerator and read it silently. His eyes widened and he handed it to Lysander. His twin scanned the parchment quickly, letting out a gasp.

Dear Ms. Lovegood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

"I thought Mum said she threw out nearly everything from her childhood home when she moved in with Dad," Lorcan mused. He furrowed his brow. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. But where's everyone else?"

Lysander opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice. "They might be getting Lacey ready to go out for dinner. It is their anniversary today, you know. I'm not sure if you remember; you're always so busy poking fun at them for showing affection."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Lorcan made a face at his brother's words. Lysander was acting out of character today and being especially snarky. This was weird. Nonchalantly, Lorcan glanced at the calendar.

July 18th 2001.

How long would they need to wait for—

Hold on a second. July 18th 2001?

Why was the calendar sixteen years in the past? Was this some sort of sick prank? Lacey did have a habit of playing practical jokes on the twins whenever the chance arose. Maybe she thought it was clever to somehow locate and purchase an old calendar and place it in the kitchen.

Lorcan pointed the calendar out to Lysander.

"You're kidding," was Lysander's response. "It can't be 2001… this is 2017, we couldn't have—have—I mean… what's going on?"

Something dawned on him. Without explaining his actions, Lysander ran up stairs to the twins' room and threw the door open. It was as he had expected.

Just in the time they had gone downstairs, the room—like the rest of the house—had changed with the time travel.

Instead of having the familiar blue walls and messy floor that the boys were accustomed to, the room was neat as a pin and painted pale green. The duvet cover was pulled across the bed, and it seemed as though no one had slept in it for ages. Next door, Lacey's room was a study, with newspaper clippings and papers or folders adorning every available surface. The pair returned to what was once their room and realized that only one thing was the same.

The pocket-watch.

Lorcan picked it up off the neatly made bed and took a moment to examine the watch. There was a spider web-like design on the lid and it could be flipped open to reveal the time. The watch's lengthy chain came with a pocket clip and appeared to be Victorian with an antique brass finish.

"It was this thing," said Lorcan finally. "This stupid watch that you convinced me to help you buy for Mum and Dad's stupid anniversary."

"Everything's stupid to you, isn't it?"

Lorcan didn't respond.

Before Lysander could speak again, they heard a sound downstairs. The door was opening—whoever lived in the house was home.

"Well, we saw the picture of Mum and we saw her Hogwarts letter, so I think it's safe to say that Mum lives here," said Lorcan rationally when Lysander expressed concern that some random person was in their future home.

"How do you think she'll react to two complete strangers calling her 'Mummy'?" Lysander whispered sarcastically. "Do you want to say hello?"

Lorcan shushed his brother. "Would you be quiet? I'm trying to think—and listen."

Down below, they could hear their mother's voice and the jangle of keys being placed on a hard surface, probably the table in the hall. She was talking animatedly to another person, and Lorcan wondered briefly if it was Rolf.

"Don't be silly, Lorcan. She and Dad meet today. Even if they've already met, they didn't go out until a week or so after," Lysander said matter-of-factly.

"…thanks again, Ginny," Luna was saying. "I need to stop by the marketplace later to pick up some things. It's so nice to have a friend willing to help me make dinner for Dennis's party tonight. I promised him I would help make his first art show a success. It's the least I can do since he's been so kind to Daddy and me; offering taking pictures for the Quibbler and everything after the last photographer quit."

"Colin would be proud of him," said the other woman, whom the twins presumed to be Ginny Weasley-Potter.

They heard the sound of chairs scraping back and the two ladies sitting down. It didn't seem like they'd be going anywhere anytime soon. Lorcan gently closed their bedroom door and sat down with his back against the wood.

"This sucks. What are we going to do? She has to come upstairs eventually!"

"We can just wait it out," said Lysander. "We know that she at least leaves at some point soon to go meet Dad. He said it was around lunchtime when they met, and it's eleven-thirty now, so it can't be long. I sort of want to see them meet; afterwards we can figure out how to get home. You know, to our time period."

Lorcan nodded. Despite his flaws, he had to admit that Lysander was definitely the more level-headed and rational twin.

So they sat.

They sat in the room for two hours before Luna and Ginny finally cleared out. Lysander had them wait ten minutes before sneaking out the back door behind them. "She must be on her way to the marketplace. We heard her talking to Mrs. Weasley-Potter about needing to go. Come on!"

Fortunately, Rolf had taken the twins (and Lacey) to the monumental place in his relationship with Luna many times, so they knew the path by heart.

"Mum has a head start, we need to run!" Lysander pounded his trainers on the sidewalk, calling to his brother over his shoulder. "If we miss this, I'll kill you!"

Wow. Lysander was very violent today.

Lorcan ran after Lysander, turning the corner in the direction of the marketplace. He could see the blonde and red hair (respectively) on Luna and Ginny, and knew that they would make the meeting between their parents. Why was Lysander still running?

Ginny said something to Luna, and the two women hugged and went in separate directions. Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and began to read as she walked, while Ginny pulled out a grocery list and found the wizarding farmers to shop for produce.

The twins were getting closer. It was almost time.

Rolf was walking in the other direction, greeting the salespeople as he passed them.

Luna continued to walk. "Here it comes," said Lorcan. He stopped running and watched.

Further ahead, Lysander was still running. Lorcan understood the problem—throughout their childhood, Lysander had always avoided races. He had a bit of a… problem when it came to stopping and could never do it in time. He was going to crash.

"Lysander, watch out!"

But it was too late.

Lorcan had no choice but to stare in horror as his brother kept running and collided into Luna.

He didn't knock her to the ground, but they both wobbled a bit.

"Sorry Mum- I mean ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Lysander spluttered. His eyes widened as he stared at his mother.

"That's all right young man." Luna bent down and picked up her copy of the Quibbler from the ground.

Just as she did so, Rolf Scamander himself walked by- past the florist and past his future wife.

He didn't stop. He didn't even glance in her direction.

This was not good.

Rolf and Luna were supposed to meet and fall in love. Why hadn't they? What was stopping them?

"Luna! Are you all right?"

As Lysander brushed off his pants, Lorcan turned to the direction of the new arrival. A man around their mother's age was running towards her.

Silently, Lorcan grabbed Lysander and pulled him behind the fated flower stand as the two adults chatted.

Luna beamed. "Hello, Neville, I'm fine. It's been so long since I've seen you, how have you been?" She hugged the man they now recognized to be Professor Neville Longbottom, who would one day be their Herbology professor at Hogwarts.

"I'm fine as well. It's nice to have a break from teaching. What have you been up to?"

"Do you rememer Dennis Creevey?"

Neville thought. "Colin's younger brother?"

"That's the one," Luna said. "He's having an art show later today. Do you want to come? You can be my plus one."

"I'd love to."

Luna wrote her phone number on a slip of paper and handed it to Neville, who beamed brightly at her.

"The gallery opens at eight," Luna added.

"I'll come by your place and pick you up around seven thirty."

Luna put the magazine back into her bag and looped her arm through Neville's. "It's a date. Do you want to have some lunch? I'm starved."

So arm-in-arm, the two old friends strolled through the marketplace and into a nearby café.

"Huh. I was sure today was the day Mum and Dad meet," said Lysander. "I guess not."

"You idiot! When you bumped into Mum, Dad walked by! This is your fault!"

Lysander looked shocked. "I guess they'll meet tomorrow or something."

His voice rising, Lorcan snapped, "That'd be fine, except Dad is supposedly leaving for that expedition with his granddad in the morning, and also YOU JUST CAUSED MUM TO GET A DATE WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

"Oh. That's quite bad."

And it was.

_LLRS_

**A/N: So here's chapter two. By the way, I have not forgotten about little miss Lacey Scamanander. She is also in the future and will be reunite with her brothers soon enough. I haven't decided what day updates will be posted. Until I work that out, they'll be whenever I post them. So yeah. Please leave a review if you'd like, flames are welcome as well. Until next time!**


	3. A Reunion

**Plot**: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are in loads of trouble. They (and by "they" I mean Lysander) accidentally caused their parents not to meet- and on top of that, a certain Mrs. Scamander is now in a relationship with an old flame who isn't the twins' future father as a result of what they've done. It seems that the more the boys try to meddle, the more Luna falls in love with Neville Lonbottom. The only person who can save the lives of Lorcan and Lysander is Rolf Scamander himself. But how do you go about telling someone that you're his kids from sixteen years in the future?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, Rolf/Lorcan/Lysander Scamander, Neville Longbottom, or any other characters you recognize. I only own Lacey. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... but I also make no profit from this whatsoever, so JK Rowling (also known as the Queen) please don't sue me. I think you'd be very disappointed with the outcome. I am very broke. Also, if I owned Harry Potter, Hermione would have married Draco and Fred/Moody/Hedwig/Tonks/Lupin/Sirius/Cedric/Snape/Dumbledore/Colin/and more would be alive. Read on. That is all.

_LLRS _

**Chapter 3: The Reunion  
**

Luna was gone. She had gotten away, and with another man- and all because Lysander had clumsily crashed into her. The man was Herbology professor at that, which was super weird. But more importantly, what was to become of the twins?

By the time the realization of what had just happened really sunk in, another problem made its way to the front of Lorcan's mind. "Wait a minute, where are we going to stay? I doubt we'll be able to sneak into Mum's house every night and back out every morning. She'd notice eventually, even if we pulled it off for a while."

But Lysander wasn't paying Lorcan any attention whatsoever. He was busy tapping away at his iPhone, amazed at the fact that he still got service sixteen years in the past. "We have a really great phone plan," he said, hitting the screen once more.

In response, Lorcan hit his brother in the chest with his elbow. "Would you _please_ focus on the situation at hand here?"

A retaliation died in the back of Lysander's throat as they were interrupted by an annoyingly squeaky voice. "Excuse me, young man. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The twins looked up. A young woman in a pantsuit and a tightly pulled high ponytail was staring at them, tapping her high-heel clad foot impatiently as they silently inquired what it was that she wanted. "Where did you get that device?"

Lysander held up his phone. Were iPhones not a big thing yet? Or a thing at all? What year were they invented anyway? Lacey would know, if she was in the past with them.

"It's my… um…"

"Stolen L-Phone?"

Lorcan and Lysander exchanged worried looks. L-Phone? Since when were iPhones called 'L-Phones?'

Lysander shook his light hair out of his face and frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am, but this is my phone. I don't know where you got the impression that it's stolen; I'm afraid you must have the wrong guy. Have a nice day." Even when Lysander was being accused of larceny, he was as polite as he could possibly be.

"Those phones haven't been released to the public yet. If you didn't steal it, how did you manage to acquire one?"

"Umm..."

"Would you both come with me, please?" Before either of them could protest, the woman was grabbing Lorcan by one wrist and Lysander by the other, leading them to a dark car just outside the marketplace. "I'm going to need to take you to talk to the manufacturer. She is _not _going to be happy about this."

Roughly, she threw them in the backseat of the car and climbed in behind them. The twins found themselves seated across from the young businesswoman, a table in between the two benches in the back of the car.

_Lysander just keeps getting us into messes,_ thought Lorcan.

_LLRS_

The ride to the large business place on the opposite side of the firm wasn't uncomfortable. Both boys were offered bottles of soda, even though the woman held on to Lysander's phone the entire time. It didn't matter; anyone he would have wanted to text hadn't been born yet.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Quiet blondie."

Lorcan fought the urge to point out that the woman was also blonde and could be called blondie. It probably wouldn't have helped their already unfortunate situation. But seriously, where was this strange woman taking them? Who was the manufacturer?

Half an hour later, Lorcan and Lysander were jerked- although not rudely- out of the vehicle and ushered into the tall building with the sleek walls. They were pushed into a lift and, when it reached the desired floor, taken to a room with 'L-301' written on the door.

The woman knocked firmly three times.

"Come in!"

The voice on the other side surprisingly small for a business place, and it was... oddly familiar. Was a child on the other side?

When the door opened, it was revealed why they recognized the voice.

"LACEY?"

"Why, hello boys!" Their sister said, smiling from her chair. (Said chair was piled high with large phone books and a fluffy duvet. The seven-year-old turned to the woman and waved her hand dismissively. "Anne, could you let me have a moment with them? "

"You know these two?"

Lacey sighed and nodded. "Sadly I do. They're my dorky brothers."

Anne looked relieved. "Is that why they had prototypes of the L-Phone before next month's product release? I'm so sorry... if I had known they were your brothers, I never would have brought them here like this. Please don't fire me."

"Yes. You're dismissed, Anne."

"Of course, miss."

The woman left quickly, giving the twins apologetic looks as she did so. Lorcan turned to his sister and gave her a quick once-over. He noticed she was wearing a floral sundress, ballet flats, and had her strawberry blonde hair styled in plaited pigtails. She hadn't been dressed that way this morning.

Lorcan wasn't quite sure where he should begin. "Do you want to tell us why you have a personal assistant and you're suddenly the inventor of the iPhone? What happened to Steve Something-or-other?"

"I think you mean the L-Phone. And Anne is a business associate who just so happens to work below me. No big deal."

"Whatever," said Lorcan. "What's going on?"

Lacey used her upper body strength to push herself off the stack of phone books and joined her brothers near the door. "Well, I was in the living room with Mum and Dad after you two left, playing on Lorcan's phone. All of a sudden they both disappeared. In a flash."

"That must have happened when Lysander messed with the watch," Lorcan reasoned.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Lacey narrowed her eyes. "Show me aforementioned watch." Silently, Lysander pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. After a moment of careful examination, she gave it back to Lysander and climbed back into her phone book covered chair.

Lorcan didn't look convinced. "Continue, Lacey."

"Anyway, I went outside to look for them. The door locked behind me and my key didn't fit. I ran into a nearly twenty years younger Mrs Leoné- you know, the elderly woman who lives next door- and I subtly got her to reveal that this is 2001. Now, I'm very level-headed, so I didn't panic. I simply took Lorcan's phone to this company, SuperNova Innovations, and pitched the iPhone to them. Somehow, they didn't question the fact that I'm seven, and bought the product. Which I renamed the L-Phone of course. I've made thousands of pounds so far," Lacey finished. "So I was curious as to whether or not you two had been sent back in time to, so I 'let it slip' to Anne and the rest of the staff that some people snuck into the warehouse and took L-Phone prototypes. I said that anyone caught with one should be brought to me immediately, and here you are! Great plan, right?"

Her brothers were shocked by the time Lacey finished telling her story. Everyone who met the Scamanders knew that Lacey was the family's resident genius, but this was a new level of intelligence for her. The idea was great, and had made her money- and lots of it. They were anachronisms in another time, so money wasn't something that would come to them another way, like allowance or something of the sort.

"I've only been in this time for about a week. It's gone fairly well."

"A week?" Lysander asked. "We only got here this morning. How did that happen?"

Lacey rolled her eyes. "We've been sent sixteen years in the past by some stupid watch you guys bought and _that's_ what you decide to focus on? Classic Lysander."

Lorcan thought about his kid sister's story. "If you've been here a week, where have you stayed all this time? You weren't at Mum's house when we were there; you're room is some sort of study, and the bed in our room hadn't been slept in for ages."

"Come on guys, it's nearly five o'clock. My ride's going to be here in a few minutes," Lacey said, avoiding the subject. She expertly maneuvered her brothers through the SuperNova Innovations building and to the sidewalk below. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the ground floor. In one week, Lacey had become Miss Popularity at SuperNova Innovations and stopped every three feet she walked to greet someone or have a drawn out conversation.

The fact that was as eloquent as some adults was annoying at times.

They noticed that a red pickup truck was turning the corner. The driver had a familiar crop of curly brown hair and broad shoulders. Lorcan squinted in the distance. "Look at that truck! I've stared at that truck for thirteen years. Lacey, please tell me that isn't—"

"Oop, I'm sorry guys. How did I forget to mention this?" Lacey grinned at them like the cat that ate the canary. "I've actually been staying with Dad."

_LLRS_

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Two in one day; that's a lot for me. The next update should come in a few days, probably around Wednesday. My school is doing _"You're a Good Man Charlie Brown,"_ and this week is tech week and the shows are on Thursday/Friday/Saturday, so I don't know when the update will come for sure. **

**Fun little story thing: I told my friend about _How We Met Our Mother_ the other day. She got upset and threatened me because she's a die-hard Nuna shipper and wants me to off Rolf and just put Neville with Luna for good even though it's not canon. So yeah. I mean, I ship NevillexLuna as much as the majority of Harry Potter fans, but I wanted this story to be canon. Plus, it would suck for Lacey and the twins if Luna just ended up with Neville and not Rolf. They'd probably cease to exist.**

**Moving on to other things. If you liked the story, review. If you hated it, flame the story (which technically still counts as reviews). Both are very helpful to me. So yeah. Until next time! **


End file.
